Clone Wars
| image = | type = | category = | continuity = Star Wars | dates = 22 BBY-19 BBY | locations = | participants = Galactic Republic; Grand Army of the Republic; Confederacy of Independent Systems; Droid Army; Order of the Jedi }} The Clone Wars refers to a series of fictional events that take place within the continuity of the Star Wars franchise and serves as a key element in the overall Star Wars internal history, signifying the end of the Old Republic and the rise of the evil Galactic Empire under the leadership of the Sith lord Darth Sidious. The Clone Wars were first referenced in the original 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope when the character of Luke Skywalker asked his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, "You fought in the Clone Wars?" This passing comment sparked the curiosity and imagination of legions of Star Wars fans, but it would be another twenty-five years before all the questions concerning the Clone Wars would finally be answered. Franchise creator George Lucas finally addressed the Clone Wars in the Star Wars prequel trilogy, beginning with the third act of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. The final chapter in the Clone Wars saga concluded with 2005's Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. More information concerning the Clone Wars were fleshed out with three animated projects that take place in the two-year expanse of time between episodes II and III. The first was a twenty-five chapter micro-series titled Star Wars: Clone Wars. In 2008, Lucasfilm theatrically released a Star Wars: The Clone Wars feature film, which took place approximately a year following the micro-series. This in turn, was followed by the Star Wars: The Clone Wars full-length animated series in 2008. In addition to the films and animated projects, the Clone Wars has also been featured in numerous novels, comic books and video games. History The Clone Wars were a series of prolonged military engagements between the forces of the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The war began with the Battle of Geonosis, some twenty-two years prior to the Battle of Yavin and ended three years later with the assassination of the Confederacy's Separatist Council at the hands of the Sith lord Darth Vader. Origins The architect of the war was a Sith lord named Darth Sidious, whose ambitious quest for domination began some ten years prior to the Battle of Geonosis. Always lurking in the shadows and communicating via holoprojector, Darth Sidious established a moderate level of control over the Trade Federation and manipulated them into establishing a blockade around the peaceful planet Naboo. No one knew that Sidious was in fact a man named Palpatine, a native of Naboo and a member of the Galactic Senate. Sidious knew that the blockade would prompt the Senate to enter into negotiations, which would ultimately fail. In the guise of senator, he had the ear of Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala, and used her to initiate a vote of No Confidence against the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, Finis Valorum. When the Chancellor was voted out of office, Palpatine used his political pull to have himself named Chancellor in his place. With control over the bureaucracy, as well as the Jedi Council, who were sworn to serve the Republic, Palpatine now had the power to take his long-reaching plans to the next level. It was also at this time that Palpatine learned about a nine-year-old boy named Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was very strong with the Force, and Palpatine knew that he was destined to become one of the most powerful Jedi of all time. Upon their first meeting, Palpatine told Anakin that he would be watching his career with great interest. It was his desire to eventually corrupt Anakin, mentoring him as his apprentice to one day replace his former disciple, Darth Maul. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) The next phase of Sidious' plan involved another former Jedi, a count named Dooku. Dooku was once the mentor of Anakin Skywalker's former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, but had left the Jedi Order and turned to the Dark Side of the Force. Assuming the Sith title of Darth Tyranus, Dooku became Darth Sidious' right-hand man. Through Dooku, Sidious brokered a deal with the geneticists of Kamino to establish a clone army that would one day be used to form the backbone of a Galactic army. Dooku hired a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to serve as the genetic template for the clones. The Kaminoans used their processes to accelerate the growth rate of the clones, and they were also conditioned with a minimalized sense of free will, making them perfect and obedient soldiers. No one in the Republic or the Senate (other than Palpatine) knew about the clones and it would be another several years before they would be put into service. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) The next phase of Sidious' plan involved Dooku becoming a more public figure. Dooku fabricated a secessionist movement amongst many of the systems and trade guilds within the Republic, openly decrying the Republic's failure to serve the best interests of its constituents. Dooku established a Separatist Council, which included the administrators of several different guilds including Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild and Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance. The Council authored articles of secession and from this, the Confederacy of Independent Systems was born. In short order, thousands of worlds defected from the Republic and joined the CIS. It was only a matter of time before the Confederacy turned the power of the Trade Federation's droid army against the forces of the Republic and the Jedi. All was going according to Sidious' design. The Eve of War One of the loudest voices of opposition to the formation of the CIS was Padmé Amidala, now a member of the Galactic Senate who openly decried the practices of the Trade Federation. After a failed assassination plot drove Senator Amidala into protective custody, the Chancellor ordered Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to investigate the matter. Their investigation led Obi-Wan to Kamino where he met Jango Fett and learned about the creation of the clone army, which had apparently been ordered by a former Jedi Master named Sifo-Dyas. Obi-Wan learned that Jango was behind the plot to assassinate Amidala and the two fought each other, eventually pursuing one another across the Outer Rim Territories until they reached the planet Geonosis, which was the temporary base of operations of the Separatist Council. Count Dooku captured Obi-Wan and held him prisoner inside one of the planet's many mound caves. When Anakin and Amidala heard that Obi-Wan had been taken captive, they journeyed to Geonosis to rescue him, but were ultimately captured as well. When news of this reached the members of the Galactic Senate on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine encouraged his constituents to allow him to pursue the matter without legal ramification. Amidala's second in the Senate, the Gungan Jar Jar Binks, recommended granting the Chancellor "Emergency Powers" to combat this Separatist Crisis. The Senate voted in favor of this accord and Palpatine used his newfound political power to create the Grand Army of the Republic. The clones of Kamino were pressed into service for the first time and sent to Geonosis to fight alongside members of the Jedi Order. The Battle of Geonosis The Battle of Geonosis, historically referred to as The First Battle of Geonosis occurred in three separate stages: an orbital battle, an arena battle and a desert battle. Mace Windu called in Jedi reserves from other worlds, including the other members of the Jedi Council, numbering 212 to go to Geonosis. Master Yoda elected to go to Kamino to inspect the clone army that had been prepared for them. Arriving in the planet's orbit, Mace Windu and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, coordinated a strike against the Trade Federation droid starfighters. After engaging the enemy defenses, the Jedi starfighters were able to clear a path and establish a safe landing zone for the approaching Clone army. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game) Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, along with the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 attempted to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi by infiltrating the Geonosian battle droid factory. While Padmé avoided being killed by the immense automatic machinery, Anakin fought his way through dozens of Geonosians. C-3PO suffered through a harrowing experience as well as his head was snatched from his body by an assembly line claw and attached to the frame of a battle droid. R2-D2 managed to drag C-3PO's headless body to a safe location. Anakin and Padmé were ultimately captured and brought out to the Petranaki Arena where they were to be publicly executed along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Count Dooku, Poggle the Lesser and Nute Gunray presided over the event and unleashed three immense creatures, an Acklay, a Reek and a Nexu. Fortunately, the heroes were able to escape their bonds and avoid being devoured by the vicious animals. Mace Windu and his Jedi forces arrived just in time to lend Anakin and the others a hand. Count Dooku summoned an army of B1 battle droids and also unleashed the more powerful B2 super battle droids. Bounty hunter Jango Fett, a witness to the failed execution tried to get the drop on Mace Windu by firing his flame thrower at him. Mace shed his Jedi vestments and the two faced off against one another on the arena floor. Jango was nearly trampled to death by the charging Reek, but managed to kill it with several shots from his blaster. However, his jet pack was damaged during the incident and he was unable to fly away to avoid having his head lopped off by Windu's lightsaber. The other Jedi fought valiantly against the Separatist forces, but in the end, they were grossly outnumbered. The battle droids cut down the Jedi forces until only thirty remained. After they surrounded them in the center of the arena, Dooku ordered the droids to stand down. He offered Mace Windu the opportunity to surrender, but the stoic Jedi refused to lay down his saber. It was at that moment that Jedi Master Yoda arrived with the Grand Army of the Republic. Twelve ''Acclamator'' I-class assault ships landed on the ground offloading squadrons of clone troopers as well as various ground assault vehicles. Yoda coordinated the offensive and the Jedi worked alongside the clones to beat back the droid armies. Once they had forced the droid armies out of the arena, the Jedi led the clones into the outer desert where they mounted an offensive against Techno Union starships and Trade Federation core ships. While the Jedi continued the assault against the oncoming battle droids, the clone siege vehicles succeeded in destroying several of the retreating starships. Separatist leaders parted company and evacuated the area through their own personal means. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw an opportunity to capture Count Dooku and followed him to a hangar bay outside the population center. The two Jedi fought with Dooku, but the venerated Sith lord felled Obi-Wan and grievously injured Anakin by cutting off his right arm. Master Yoda arrived in time to save the younger Jedi and Dooku and he engaged one another in saber combat. Dooku ultimately retreated from the battle, but Yoda remained to administer care to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Though the battle ended inconclusively, several combatants, including Obi-Wan Kenobi believed that the Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the Republic. Master Yoda however, felt otherwise, and knew that this was just the beginning of a long and costly war. Notes & Trivia * The Clone Wars have also been referred to as simply The Clone War, and The Great Clone War. See also Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Republic 67 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References ---- Category:Articles Category:Events Category:Events that take place in 22 BBY Category:Events that take place in 20 BBY Category:21 BBY/Events Category:19 BBY/Events